


Message

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry gets a special message, via a Ouija board.





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by that Norman Rockwell painting of a couple using a Ouija board. (Judging from the instructions, part of the appeal back then was for couples to have an excuse to sit knee to knee.)

  
  


☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

        "So what do you want to do tonight?" Harry asked, as they left the mess hall. "Holodeck?" 

        "Let's stay in," Tom replied. "My place?" 

        "Okay," Harry said. Truth to tell, anything they did was fine with him, as long they were together. Though he was kind of surprised Tom didn't want to go out tonight. They both had tomorrow off, which for Tom usually meant going to whatever bar was running on the holodeck, if not a program of his own. 

        Once in Tom's quarters, Harry settled in his favorite chair. Tom got them each drinks, putting them on the side table, then suggested, "How about a game?" 

        Harry eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not playing strip poker with you unless I get a chance to put on more clothes." He'd made the mistake of agreeing to what he thought was an impromptu game of strip poker once before, only to find Tom had prepared beforehand, with three or four layers of clothing under his uniform. 

        Tom was rummaging around in one of his cupboards. "Not poker. A board game." 

        Tom was inordinately fond of 20th century board games. "Want me to wipe the deck with you at Scrabble or Monopoly again?" Harry asked, grinning. 

        "Nope. Here it is. My Ouija board!" He produced a box with a flourish, then pulled a chair over so he was sitting knee to knee with Harry. 

        "Ouija?" Harry was familiar with that game. It wasn't one of his favorites. "Come on, you don't believe ghosts actually talk through this piece of cardboard." 

        "You'll offend the spirits, Harry," Tom said. He placed the board on their knees, then placed the plastic planchette on top. 

        Harry rolled his eyes. 

        Tom placed his fingers on the planchette, and waited for Harry to do the same. "Please, Harry." His voice lowered in that breathy way Harry found irresistible. "I'll make it worth your while." The blue eyes held his, full of mischief and promises. 

        Harry gulped, then quickly put his fingers on the planchette. The sooner they finished this game, the sooner they could go to bed. 

        "Is it there a spirit here?" Tom asked. 

        The planchette slowly moved to YES. "See, it works," Tom said. 

        Harry was not impressed. He knew devices like this worked because of small unconscious movements people were unaware they were making. "Ask it where that short in the EPS conduits is," he suggested. He and B'Elanna had been looking for it all day. 

        "That's not the kind message you ask spirits," Tom chided. He paused, then asked, "Do you have a message for me?" 

        The planchette swung to NO. 

        "Do you have a message for Harry?" 

        YES. The motion was surprisingly strong and fast. "You're moving it," Tom accused. 

        "I'm not moving it, you're moving it," Harry protested. 

        "What message do you have for Harry?" 

        W-I-L-L 

        "Maybe a rich relative is leaving you all his latinum," Tom suggested. 

        "I don't have any rich relatives. And if I did, it's my cousin Dennis they should put in their will. He's in the Alpha Quadrant where he can spend it." 

        The planchette jerked, and starting spelling again. 

        Y-O-U 

        "Are you sure you're not moving it?" Tom asked. 

        "I'm not moving it," Harry protested. "I'm barely touching it." 

        M-A-R-R-Y 

        Harry stared as the planchette spelled out the last word. 

        M-E 

        He looked up in shock, meeting Tom's warm, slightly nervous gaze. "I was moving it," Tom admitted. 

        Harry stared, speechless. Then he smiled, and slowly but firmly pushed the planchette to YES.


End file.
